She Gives Me Love
by ATTHS
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend the night reconnecting, in a secluded forest after running away at the end of The Truth. This is based off the Tumblr prompt for the xfpornbattle: "Slow, languid backseat car sex; steamed up windows; Scully on top; music on the radio."


The cool night air was drastically different from the ever present heat of the day. Not that it mattered at the moment, as the warmth in the backseat of the steamy car, was more than enough to keep the cold at bay.

The bright full moon was the only light and Mulder would have been hard pressed to find a light more worthy to view the woman in front of him. Or, more aptly, the woman astride him, slowly riding him as she gasped and moaned her pleasure.

"Mulder …" she whimpered, biting her lip and panting out a breath. "God … Mulder." His hands moved to her hips, not guiding or rushing, but simply needing to touch, to see that she was indeed real, and not a figment of his imagination.

Soft skin, softer than anything he had ever touched, became raised with goosebumps, as his short nails lightly scratched across her flesh. She gasped and her nails dug into his shoulders as she slid up his length and back down, breathing his name.

"Scully," he whispered, and then groaned as she tightened around him, squeezing her internal muscles. "Oh, that feels so good."

"Mulder, oh …" she panted, wrapping her arms around his neck, her forehead dropping to his as her hair fell forward, the scent of her shampoo intoxicating him.

He slid his hands up her waist, a bit thicker than the last time they had been together, and he loved it. Loved the way her body had changed because of the pregnancy. She was beautiful, always had been, but the extra bit of flesh made her seem Grecian, a portrait waiting to be painted.

_Dana Scully, A Goddess in Moonlight_

His hands found their destination, and he cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Her head dropped back and she pushed into his palms, rocking against him slowly, barely lifting off of him.

"I don't want to rush this, but if you …" she gasped as he pinched her nipples lightly, and she rose up before slamming back down, causing him to laugh.

"What was that about not rushing it?" he whispered, before claiming her mouth, his tongue roaming and teeth nibbling. Her nails dug into his flesh again and he seethed, sucking her tongue into his mouth.

"Mulder," she whispered against his lips, kissing him again, sucking at his bottom lip. He moved one hand to her neck and the other to her hip to hold her still, keeping himself sheathed within her as he took his time to kiss her.

He loved her mouth, loved the way her lips curved when she smiled, the mole that she covered, but not always. He loved the feel of her lips against his, the softness of gentle kisses and the clash of teeth and tongues at the rough hurried ones.

He dreamt of her every night since he had been gone. Her eyes, her smile, her body, her scent as he worshipped on his knees at the altar of Dana Scully. He missed the feel of her in his arms and sliding inside her welcoming body.

As much as he missed this act of love with her, he also wanted to go slow. To memorize her again, to learn her body anew as it was still a bit new to him. They had not had much time before he had to flee and disappear, keeping them all safe. She was slightly curvier now, and he wanted to learn the new, while remembering the old.

The radio was playing softly and as a song began which he had not heard in a long time, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hand stroking her cheek, his thumb grazing her lip. He squeezed her hip, silently telling her to move once again. She nodded and he stared into her eyes.

Her beauty, the lyrics of the song, the feel of her around him, was more exquisite and stunning than any portrait. He had been a fool to think any artist could truly capture her beauty. It was unfathomable to believe any could.

"Mulder," she breathed and began moving again. Slowly loving him, her eyes never leaving his, the pain and sorrow of their separation was expressed and shared. The ache of being apart, now bringing them back together slowly, as they did everything else it seemed.

_I can hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles_

_Hear the heavens open every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that's where I belong_

_Yet, I'm run into to her like a river strong_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

"Oh, Mulder …"

_She got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

_And when I come home to her when the sun goes down_

_Takes my troubles all away, take away my grief_

_Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Yes I need, yes I need her in the daytime_

_And oh I need, yes I need her in the night_

_I want to throw my arms all around her_

_To kiss and hug and kiss and hug her tight_

_And oh_

"Scully, oh … Jesus Christ," he whimpered, his head falling back as she went faster, pushing on his shoulders for more leverage. He gripped her hips and thrust up into her causing her to whimper. "Oh, Scully."

"Mulder, oh God, yes," she cried softly. "Look at me, I want to see your eyes. I want to watch you come." His head snapped back up and he obeyed her at once, his release hastening at her words, but determined not to get there alone.

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

_She gives me sweet sweet lovin', brighten up my day_

_It makes me righteous and it makes me whole_

_Makes me mellow, down into my soul_

_They stared into each other's eyes, feeling the words of the song as it tattooed itself into the memory of this moment._

_She, she gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, crazy love_

_One more time, she gives love, la la la love, crazy love_

_When I wake up in the morning_

_She gives me love, love, love,_

_Crazy Love_

"Mulder!" she cried out, her eyes never leaving his as she slid down his length once more, and stopped, tightening and spasming around him. "Oh, God … oh Mulder … mmmm oh … oh Goooood."

He thrust up twice more, seemingly impossible to do with the vice like grip she had on him, and he came, calling her name. His eyes slid shut as spots appeared before his eyes and his ears rang with her cries and the blood pounding hard through his body.

"Oh … fuuuuuck," he groaned, his fingers digging so hard into her hips, he knew he was going to leave bruises. She would not care, she never did. She only smiled when she saw them the next day, remembering their lovemaking.

Breathing hard, she collapsed against him, his name falling from her lips over and over. She still spasmed around him and it made him shiver, causing her to chuckle.

"God, I missed this," she panted against his throat, licking at the sweat she put there, her body unable to be denied. He shivered again and she laughed softly.

"Missed the sex, or me?" he teased and moved his hands to her back, running his fingers lightly across the sweaty skin he encountered, causing her to shiver. They both laughed, still breathing hard.

"As you're … attached, as it were, to what brings me immense pleasure, I'd say it was about dead even."

"I knew it," he said with a shake of his head, moving her hair from her sweaty neck, allowing him better access to rub it softly. "Give her a taste and that's all she'll want from you anymore. Goodbye intelligence and sense of humor, she only wants the good stuff. " She laughed and he sighed loudly.

Raising herself up, she held his face and searched his eyes. He smiled at her and she kissed him, slowly and languidly, just as she had made love to him. Pulling back, she stared at him again, and he felt the weight of her love. The love that made her run away with him and not look back. The love that he could never repay, but would spend his life attempting to try.

He needed to move, as much as he wished he could stay this way forever, biology would not allow it. He nodded to her and she knew what he was saying. They shifted, using his shirt he had taken off, to clean up a little.

He stepped outside, naked and barefoot, wincing at both the cold and the rocks under his feet, closing the door behind him. Glad for the cover of the forest they ventured into tonight, he walked haltingly to the back of the car and opened the door. Moving some things around, he used the sleeping bags they bought to make a bed, and then walked wincing, back to the other door.

Opening it, he found Scully naked, and dangling his shoes from her fingers. Unable to take his eyes from her breasts, it took her clearing her throat to get his attention. He grinned as he met her eyes, and she laughed. Taking his shoes from her, he slid them on, not bothering with the laces. He reached for her and scooped her up, carrying her to the back of the car as she laughed again.

He set her down, kissed her cheek, and went to the driver's side to roll the windows down a bit and then turn off the car. He walked to the back, sat down beside her and took off his shoes, putting them next to him as they both moved back to lay down. He scrambled up to close the door, and then joined her, pulling her into his arms.

They were quiet as they lay there, content to hold and be held. Her legs intertwined with his and he hummed, her arms around his waist.

"I ached for you. For all of you," she whispered and he hummed again, understanding what she was implying.

"I know the feeling," he whispered, kissing the top of her head and she sighed, moving even closer to him. He ran his fingers softly over her back and she sighed again. "_And when I'm returning from so far away, she gives me sweet sweet lovin', brighten up my day. It makes me righteous and it makes me whole. Makes me mellow, down into my soul._" She hummed and kissed his neck as he exhaled. "_She, she gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_."

And under the bright moonlight, she did just that, she loved him. Her touch calmed him, renewed him, and brought him peace as they fell asleep, right where they needed to be … together.

_Takes my troubles all away, take away my grief_

_Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief …_


End file.
